


America

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a customer, BAD PICK UP LINES ARE A CHARACTER, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Thomas is a waiter, fluffy fluff fluff, restaurant AU, they will playing a big part in this trash, you will choke on this fic's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander goes to a restaurant. Thomas is a waiter. Cue bad pick up lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SMOL FLUFFY FIC FOR YA
> 
> ENJOY HOOMANS OF EARTH

"Hello. My name is Thomas. Would you like a drink to start off?" Thomas questioned, smiling like someone forced him too. Which he was.

Alexander looked up from his phone and cracked a smile. Oh, Alexander wanted a drink alright... a tall glass of _Thomas._ This guy was gorgeous. From his coiffed locks to his deep brown moccasins. Alexander took a deep breath and grinned wider.

"Yeah, can I have a water."

"Of course, sir." Thomas noted, clicking his pen and writing that down.

"Also, can I have a life jacket?"

"Excuse me?" Thomas said, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on his hip.

"I said a lifejacket. Because I think I might drown in those eyes of yours." Alexander winked. Thomas rolled his eyes and groaned in response.

"Whatever." Thomas murmured, clicking his pen again and shoving it in his pocket. He then sashays over to the counter and pours a water for the customer. He walks back and places the water on the table. "Anything else?" He says, trying to be polite.

"Just a question. Did you work at Subway before you came here?" Alexander asked, smirking.

Thomas crossed his arms, waiting to see where this was going. "No... why?"

"Because you just gave me a footlong!" Alexander chuckled, making fingers guns. Thomas still wasn't amused. 

"Okay, are you going to order something, or...?" Thomas questions with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Alexander stopped chuckling and looked up. "Can I have a cheeseburger with extra cheese? I like burgers to be cheesy."

"Like your pick up lines?" Thomas questioned, cracking a little bit of a smile on his face. He just couldn't resist. Alexander walked straight into that one.

Alexander laughed and nodded. "I also like them with nice buns. Like yourself." He joked.

Thomas blushed a little but it quickly faded away. He then wrote down his order, (not the nice buns part) and took it to the chef.

\---------------------------------

Alexander took the last bite of his burger and gave a satisfied sigh. "Excuse me, Thomas? I'm done with my meal." He sing-songed, amused to see him again. Thomas rolled his eyes, but a bit more playful than the last time he did.

Thomas grabbed his plate and was about to walk back to the dishwasher, when Alexander stopped him. "On a scale from one to America, how free are you tonight?" Alexander smirked.

Thomas pretended like he couldn't hear him however, and took the dishes to the dishwasher.

Alexander frowned and sat back down. He was sure he had this one. Oh well, maybe next time. He sat down sulking a little and waited for his receipt. 

Thomas came back and placed the receipt on the table. He then walked back to the front to tend to the next customer. 

Alexander grabbed the receipt and grinned on what was on it. 

_America. Pick me up at 7:00._

Alexander's former smile widened when he saw that Thomas's number was below that. He pumped his fist in the air, and skipped out of the restaurant to get ready for his date.

**Author's Note:**

> more horrible pick up lines on my tumblr:
> 
> http://spoopydreamer.tumblr.com/
> 
> i just got the app and I am in desperate need of followers. Thanks hoomans!


End file.
